Twisted View of Love
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Will proposes a plan to Sophie so each can get exactly what they want.


**A little idea that came into my head today and thought I would see what everyone thinks. I hope you all enjoy it! ox**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this scene.

Will sat slumped in the red arm chair, the fire crackled in front of him. The darkness and fire made his dark blue eyes glow inhumanly, sending shadows over his features making him look like a dark angel sent by Lucifer to tear the world apart. The glass of brandy in his hand didn't better the scene either. If anything it made the Shadowhunter look pitiful.

He could still hear Tessa's high laugh at something Jem had said. Her smile when he attempted to find some new discovery into the background mystery that was Tessa Gray.

_You are so distant these days William. I didn't know how to tell you something so intimate. _

_Jem cares for me Will, in a way I don't think you fully understand, or let yourself understand. If you're not willing to try, I can't waste my feelings._

Suddenly Will strung to his feet in a maddening rage and threw the glass of brandy into the fire with such force the glass shattered, sending the fire into a angry burst, whilst Will bit back the urge to scream-

Suddenly the door opened and Will turned to see Sophie standing in the doorway, her scar illuminated by the fire.

"Oh! Master Will," said Sophie, "My apologies I didn't-"

"No," sighed Will feeling deflated and throwing himself down into the chair again, "You can come in if you like."

He could tell Sophie was hesitant and hanging in the doorway which made Will roll his eyes, "If it were in my interest to harm you I would have done it already."

He was answered with the click of a closing door but he knew Sophie was still in the room.

"Sophie?" Sophie could hear the smile in Will's voice.

"Yes Master Will?"

"Would you do anything for Jem?"

There was a short silence in which the crackling of the fire was the only sound, "I beg you're pardon?"

"Jem," snapped Will impatiently, "If you loved him enough, what would you do to attain him?"

Sophie splattered, "I-I have no idea-"

Will made a noise of impatience and flung up from the chair his eyes bright and cheeks so red it looked like the signs of a fever, or to Sophie, possible insanity.

"Do not play coy with me little Sophie," said Will as he approached her, "I have seen it all. You are in love with Jem."

"No," Sophie's voice shook as she took steps back from the approach Shadowhunter, "You are mistaken-"

"Yes," said Will his expression resembling the fire burning behind him, "We both know it's true. You wish he were in love with you, not Tessa."

"I-"

"You sit up and wonder what it's like for her, to be loved by him when you want nothing more then to be in her place."

"No-"

"And to know that when he's about to marry her, you'll be left all alone, the only person you're ever loved doesn't even look twice at you-"

"Master Will-"

"Doesn't care about you-"

"Please-"

"Doesn't love you-"

"_Shut-up_!"

Sophie's scream sent a vibration through the thick air.

The two were inches apart, staring at each like alley cats.

"You," whispered Sophie, "are a cruel and immature little boy William Herondale, who finds no pleasure in life but making everyone around you feel just as low. You will only ruin Miss Tessa!"

Will smirked, "It's true what you say, and I know Tessa is not good enough for me. But we are more alike then you think. We both love people who will eventually end up together if we don't stop them. You and I have a common interest Sophie."

Silence filled the room before Sophie suddenly scurried for the door handle, wrenching the door open and stumbled out into the corridor.

She turned back to look at Will, "Loving someone is about wanting to see them be happy. If Miss Tessa makes Master Jem happy then I will not stand in his way. You seem to have a very twisted sense of what love is."

Without another word Sophie walked away, melting into the darkness of the corridor and leaving Will in the silence of her words, never feeling more alone in the mess surrounding him, his only company the crackling of the fire.

**I know its short and it's only a one-shot but please review! =)**


End file.
